Splash shields are well known to provide a degree of protection to electrical wiring in automotive use. Electrical wiring harness bundles enter and exit the splash shield and run through flexible corrugated plastic conduit.
What is desired is an adaptable protective shielding that protects electrical wiring extending from a splash shield to a protective conduit that can run along the splash shield. What is also desired is a protective device that can allow for rotatable adjustment of the conduit along the wall. What is also desired is a protective device that allows differently sized protective conduits to be attached to the splash shield.